At the Beginning
by Kulia Makani
Summary: A new season has started in the Seelie Court and Layla does her best to prepare her friends for their introduction and to persuade the Court to restore the planet DominoSparx to its original state. Layla


Title: At the Beginning

Chapter 1

By: Kulia Makani

Rating: K

Summary: A new season has started in the Seelie Court and Layla does her best to prepare her friends for their introduction and to persuade the Court to restore the planet Domino/Sparx to its original state.

"Princess Layla, I presume," A tall man with green hair said before placing a quick kiss on the back of Layla's offer hand.

"It is an honor to meet you again, Prince Edmund. I hope my visit was not completely unwelcome."

"Oh no not at all, let me introduce you to my friend, Prince Numair," Edmund said, introducing a tall man with long, white hair standing at his side.

"It is an honor to meet you again as well." Numair gave a small bow toward Layla direction.

"May I ask if this visit is for pleasure?" Edmund asked standing before the bronze beauty with dark brown hair and teal color eyes. Numair continued to watch from the side as he examined the compose beauty before them. Layla was wearing a simple, long white dress that hugged her figure and flared out at her feet. They stood in the middle of the broad hallway leading to the court room.

"Unfortunately I'm here representing my family interest in the Seelie Court, but everyone has been so hospitable that it feels as if I'm on a vacation." Layla turned around to walk with the gentlemen.

"It has been reported that you now attend Alfea College for Fairies. How has it been?" Edmund asked.

Layla looked up surprise before looking away with indifference, "It has been nice to be around people my own age. I learned so much about my Winx and myself. I heard that you once attended Lord Knot's Institute of Magical Combat. It is true?"

"I attended Lord Knot's Institute of Magical Combat. It is renowned for its magical training and impossible entrance exams. Will you be joining us in the courtroom?" Edmund halted at the door to the court room.

"No thank you, I was on my way to meet up with my friends. They should be arriving at any moment at the inter-realm transport location. You should have heard of Musa of Melody and Stella of Solaria?" Layla asked.

"Of course," Edmund replied.

"They will be arriving with the last heir of the Domino throne, Princess Bloom. I had become acquaint with them at Alfea College. This will be their first time at Court and I want everything to go smoothly for them. Now if you excuse me, I have to go meet them." Layla began walking away.

"Princess Layla, I hope you do remember protocol for introduction into the Seelie Court. They can not be presented to the court unless it is by a family member in the court." Numair reminded. Layla looked back at the tall figure with long white hair and emerald eyes, who had stay relative quiet until now. "The high officials of the Seelie Court were not pleased with the Domino's heiress destruction of Princess Diaspro engagement to the heir of Eraklyon. Bloom of Domino will not have an easy time being accepted since Princess Diaspro family holds a lot of power over the court."

"I'm up to the challenge Prince Numair," Layla turned around and continued to head toward the front of the building. She began remembering a conversation she had with the rest of the Winx club.

_The Winx club sat at a round table in the back of the restaurant in Adquistes. Layla poked at the steak on her plate as the girls continued to talk about their boyfriends before she slid down in her sit. Everyday it was the same thing, their boyfriends. It was Brandon buys something new for Stella, Bloom's dates with Sky, Helia's new drawing of Flora, Tecna and Timmy new science project, or Musa quarrels with Riven._

_"Layla!" Stella caught Layla attention._

_"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Layla slowly sat up in her sit._

_"Obviously!" Musa mumbled next to Layla, who was quickly elbowed by Layla.._

_"I have to ask if you knew Princess Diaspro. She was Sky's former fiancée." Stella took a bite of her salad._

_"No, I never had the pleasure of meeting Princess Diaspro in person. What had happened to cause Sky and Diaspro to break up in their long standing engagement?" Layla asked, while Bloom squirmed in her sit._

_"You will have to understand that Prince Sky and Princess Diaspro were arranged to be married at a young age. One of them fell out of love and in love with someone else." Flora tried to explain._

_"Let me guess. Diaspro fell out of love with Sky, leaving him heart broken until he met Bloom." Layla guessed. She looked around at the faces of her friends and noticed Bloom sadden face._

_"It was a good guess, but your deduction was wrong and unfounded. It was Prince Sky who left Princess Diaspro." Tecna informed Layla with a somber expression._

_"I never knew Sky was so heartless and irresponsible." Layla replied, "Was he at least gentle, when he broke the engagement to Diaspro?" _

_"From what I heard, He was," Flora answered._

_"O Please, Sky marrying Diaspro would almost be as bad as Sky marrying a witch," Stella defended, "and arranges marriages are so passé. Who would ever consider being in an arrange marriage these days?" _

_Layla slowly opened and closed her mouth before replying, "Stella, I can understand your hesitation on any type of marriage, but I can't take back my opinion of Sky. He was irresponsible to break a long standing engagement. He put his need over the needs of his people and if Diaspro ask her parents to declare war on Eraklyon. Eraklyon would be crushed by Diaspro's planet military, which has the strongest military in the magic dimension. His reckless behavior has cost the royal family of Eraklyon to lose their valuable power and position in the Seelie Court. _

_Also I'm afraid that everyone do not agree with your opinion on arrange marriage. My hand in marriage has been offered to a prince long before I was born by my parents. The contract is already signed. I have no choice whatsoever, but I will gladly set my personal needs aside for the people of Andros._

_Don't be mistaken. I'm glad for Bloom and Sky, but there are consequences for Sky's action that has made his whole family suffer. The Seelie Court is very unforgiving and if Bloom and Sky do marry, they will have to be presented to the Seelie Court."_

_"I'm sorry I didn't know your situation. Do you know who your fiancé is?" Stella shameful apologized to Layla._

_"I'm not allowed to know until my Wedding Day... Don't be upset," Layla looked at the long faces around the table, "I'm not. I'm just happy that my friends are happy and in love, but I would love it if you talk a little bit less about your boyfriends." The group erupted in laughter and slowly the tension disappeared._

_"Layla tells us about the Seelie Court. There has been very little information given in books." Tecna requested._

_"The books in Alfea's library only mention the royal families in the Seelie Court." Bloom added._

_ "I don't mind telling you. It's just hard to find a place to start. The Seelie Court is made up of the royal family in the magic dimension, whether they are fairies, elves, dwarfs, or etc. The Court decides the rules of engagement of war in the magic dimension, protection of the different magical animals, disputes between royal families, magical education of fairies, witches, warlocks, and heroes, and ... If you are Princess, your family should already be a member of the Seelie Court. The Seelie Court is divided into several subdivision and levels made of elitist snobs. Your power and position is related to the subdivision and level of your family. Haven't you been to the Seelie Court, Stella?"_

_"No, my parents wanted me to graduate from Alfea before they present me to the Court. How about you, since your parents are dead?" Stella asked._

_"I hadn't passed the rite of Lordship until I bond with Piff, which had started my adventure to rescue the pixies and to attend Alfea College. I have frequently been to the Seelie Court, but not as a representative of the Royal Family of Andros. If you're not presented to the Court, you are nothing to the Court." Layla answered._

_"How does one be present to the Seelie Court?" Bloom asked._

_"For you, it would just require filling out some forms and being in attendance when they call your name and present you as Princess Bloom of Domino. There should be a distant relation still in the court so it shouldn't be a problem. You will be required to start from the bottom of the Court because you are a princess of an uninhabitable planet. I'm afraid you will be immediate blacklist in the court because of the offense you gave to Diaspro's family. One of the positive sides on joining the Seelie Court is the power to restore your planet to its former glory."_

Layla walked outside and saw Musa, Stella, and Bloom waiting for her. Stella was wearing her formal orange gown, while Musa was wearing a flowing red gown. Bloom seems to outshine the rest as she stood out in beautiful ice blue gown. Layla quickly engulfed her best friend Musa in a hug before greeting Stella and Bloom.

"Did you have any trouble?" Layla asked as she began leading them into the castle.

"Inter-realm transport is my specialty, "Stella bragged. "My parents and Musa's father should be arriving tomorrow."

"I'm nervous about being introduced. By the way, who will be introducing me?" Bloom asked.

"You will meet the person soon, but until then it going to be a secret. Where are the pixies?" Layla asked.

"They will be arriving with our parents. When is the tour?" Musa replied.

"You will get a tour after I take you to your rooms. When I was younger, I use to explore the castle while my parents attend the meetings. It might take you a while just to remember where the court yard, court room, and kitchen are located," Layla hiked up her dress as she led them up the stairs to the fifth floor of the castle.

"Have they ever heard of lifts? It is impossible to think how much damage my shoes will have climbing these stairs daily," Stella complained, while making her way up the stairs.

"The Batsi family pride themselves on keeping technology to the minimal. They believe modern convenience leads to laziness and refuse to install any lift or elevators. If you can't make it up the stairs, use your Winx to fly you to your door. Where are Flora and Tecna?"

"They decided to spend some time with their families this summer. Flora is excited to spend time with her baby cousin. Is this our suite?" Bloom stood behind two huge wooden doors as Layla placed her hands on the wooden panel.

"Don't worry. I will explain everything to you once we are inside. The locking mechanism used for the door is trigger by our Winx. You will have to set the lock to your magical signature before we go exploring." Layla held back before opening the doors to the room.

Bloom, Stella, and Musa walked into their suite. It has a large formal sitting room with cream couches and cherry wood wall panel that leads into three bedrooms. The girls split up and claimed a room. Layla took a sit on the couch waiting for Musa, Stella, and Bloom to settle down before explaining anything to them.

"Okay talk," Musa sat down as Bloom and Stella walked into the room.

"Please sit down and I will start," Layla waited for Bloom and Stella to sit down before speaking again. "Seelie Court was established 100 years after the Great Dragon established the magical realm. Only one representative from the royal families is allowed to be a delegate. Each delegate has a rank in the court from 1 to 100. The number one is the most significant to 100 being the least important. The founding families of the Seelie Court are ranked from 1to 5, while newer delegates ranks mostly around 80. Court Politics and influences can raise a royal family rank over the stretch of several generations.

Tonight start a new session in the Seelie Court. You will see representatives from every magical realm present, but please be careful. The delegates are snob and do not take well to anyone talking to them."

"I'm not worry. The royal family of Solaria is renown throughout the Magical realm. I doubt that I will ever be snubbed." Stella reassured.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Is there anything you want to know before we leave?" Layla asked. They began to head down to the first floor toward the ballroom.

The small glow from the torches in the hallway lightened the way to the ballroom. A haunting melody from the ballroom filled the halls as the girl made their way down the stairs toward the ballroom's doors. The doors slowly opened and the girls were presented to people dancing and little kids running around.

"I was expecting something a little bit grander," Stella said as they walked through the crowd of people.

"I wish Sky was here. We would be dancing right now," Bloom said looking longing at the dancers on the dance floor. "I'm all dress up and I have no one to dance with. This dance reminds me to much of middle school."

"-Middle what? Any way the Solaria royal family is renowned for throwing elaborate parties. When we graduate from Alfea, my parents are planning to throw a Graduation Party to be remembered for us. Bloom!" Stella paused and pointed Bloom to two young men standing next to the dance floor looking out at the dancers. "I know you want to dance and so do I, how about we talk them into dancing with us. I know Snookum won't mind since he's not here to dance with me."

"Stella, I don't think it's a good idea," Bloom said before Stella dragged her along.

Layla sighed and looked at Musa before saying, "It looks like we're on our own, but I couldn't plan it better. This would be the perfect time to introduce you to the royal family of Melody. Did you know your mother was the heir to the throne?"

"I didn't know. My dad and I never made an attempt to associate with my mother side of the family. They did not like my Mom choice of profession or my father. It's probably better if we don't meet." Musa said trying to explain her position to Layla. Her grandparents had cut off her mother's funds when she married her father. It was the same funds that were needed to buy medicines to keep her mother alive.

"I understand, but you are their only heir. You need to be presented to the Seelie Court by your grandparents and I'll be right there with you as you have been there for me." Layla assured.

"Okay let gets this over with," Musa allowed Layla to drag her near her grandparents. The King and Queen of Melody stood off to the side at the back of the ballroom. They were dressed in traditional oriental clothing of red. Her grandmother was a tall and elegant woman with a touch of white on her black hair while her husband stood suave next to her with head full of white hair.

"Hello Princess Layla, It has been a while since you last grace the Court with your presence." Queen Xiu Juan said politely to Layla.

"I have been very busy with trying to adapt to life at Alfea. Also I would like to present my best friend, Musa to you. I believe you have already been acquainted with her."

"Yes, I should have known my granddaughter if circumstance was different," Xiu Juan turned to look at Musa, "You had grown into a beautiful young lady. Your father must be very proud. You actual looks like your dear mother did at that age. Don't worry Princess Layla, we will present Musa as our heir and next in line for the seat on the Seelie Court, but we would like to talk to our granddaughter alone."

Layla looked at Musa. Musa gave a slight nod of her head to show her approval before Layla curtsied and walked across the room only to be intercepted by two hands pulling her toward the dance floor.

"Dance with me." Prince Edmund said leaning close to her ear and placed an arm across Layla's back before dancing to a waltz.

"It looks like I don't have choice without causing a scene. What do I owe for this honor?" Layla asked.

"I didn't know it was crime to dance with a beautiful girl." Edmund looked down at Layla's roll her eyes before continuing, "I wanted to dance and your friends seem to have deserted you. If you look to our right, you should see Princess Stella try unsuccessful to talk those gentlemen into a dance."

"If you want to talk about Princess Stella, I would advise you to go and ask her to dance. Also your highness, I do recalled when most of the young lady in court had ignored all of your advances. "Layla said as she was twirled in Edmund's arms.

"I had hoped to have improved since then. What do you think?" Edmund mocked before asking Layla seriously. "I heard you have finally bonded to a pixie familiar and is ready to take over lordship of Andros."

"Yes it's true. I met Piff shortly before Lord Darkar tried to kidnap the pixies," Layla replied. "I'm sorry Prince Edmund, but what do you want with me?"

"What I wanted to say was-" Prince Edmund felt a hand touch his shoulder.

Prince Numair bowed before asking, "May I cut in?"

Edmund bowed and stepped a side, "We have to postpone our conversation until later. Adieu!" Numair wrapped his arm around Layla's waist and held her right hand in his left hand.

"Hello Prince Numair, how are your parents?"

"They are well, Princess Layla," He continued to dance in silence.

"You can call me Layla. We've known each other too long for us to call each other so formally. I was around five when I literal ran into you and Prince Edmund."

"Shouldn't you be afraid of what the masses will say if we speak so informal to each other?"

"I don't care what is said at Court. Did you enjoy attending Lord Knot's Institute of Magical Combat?" Layla asked.

"To answer your question, I enjoyed my time at Lord Knot's Institute. At Alfea, you learned how to control and use your Winx. We do not have a Winx, but a magical root inside us that is simple called the Core. The institute teaches us to center our Core and find our magical potential; from there we learned to use the magic that was already there. Many males, who attended Red Fountain, have the potential to do magic, but lose the capability through Red Fountain's rigorous training. A person magical potential has to be nurture or they risk damaging their Core."

"May I inquire why the sudden interest in me?" Layla observed Numair's face before continuing, "I can not remember any time when you or Prince Edmund approaches me so willingly."

"Protocol must be up held," Numair replied.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Layla paused before continuing, "I'm not an idiot. Please do not mistake or treat me as one. It doesn't take a genius to realize that there must be another motive for you to talk with me. It has been years since we agree to speak with each other without raise voice or balled fist."

"It also didn't help when a certain little princess gave me and Edmund a black eye, but that's in the past and it's best to leave it there. Do you have any other objection then my suppose dislike?"

"No, I do not," Layla answered

"Good, I will escort you off the dance floor."

Numair and Layla had separated after moving toward Stella and Bloom, who were standing to the side after giving up on the two gentlemen.

"Thank you," Layla curtsied and turned her attention to Stella and Bloom, "What happen? I was expecting you to be dancing."

Bloom smiled, "They weren't impressed by Stella's title."

"I've never been so insulted. My family is renown around the magic dimension. Those suppose gentlemen should have known about me if they had only read the Weekly Winx. I will consider accepting their apology on a later date if they ask nicely. Oh I saw you out on the dance floor. Who were you dancing with, Layla?" Stella asked.

"I was dancing with Prince Edmund of Batsi and Prince Numair of Gavrio. Did I forget to tell you that the Seelie Court is held on planet Batsi? The Batsi Royal Family holds a lot of power in the Court."

"You're becoming too stuffy to hang around with. Tomorrow we should go explore the area." Stella said.

Layla relaxed and smiled, "I agree. I'm always on edge when attending a social function at the Seelie Court. How about we explore the shops today?"

"And we can go to the beaches. I saw the beach down by the teleport pad."

"Prince Numair is HOT! If I didn't have Riven, I would tried to hook up with him." Musa exclaimed as she approached the group.

"He is all yours. Do you feel up to touring?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, after we have changed our clothes."

"Okay, I head to my room while you go to your join rooms. Meet me outside in the front in 30 minutes." Layla said as the girls split up a head to their rooms.

Layla quickly scanned through her closet for a pair of olive green pant and a purple tube top. She hurried change into the outfit and waited outside for the rest of the girls to appear.

Musa appeared first of the three girls wearing blue jean and red shirt. Her hair was put back into two pigtails. "Stella's forcing Bloom to try on several different types of outfits. It might be a while before they decide to show up," Musa explained.

"Somehow I knew they were going to be late. What did Queen Xiu Juan want to talk to you about?" Layla curiously asked.

"She apologized for her behavior to my mother and father in the past and wants to spend sometime getting to know me. I don't know if I can forgive them. Where were them, when my mom was dying?" A simple tear rolled down Musa's face as Musa continued, "Dad and I are doing pretty well with out them. My dad has another concert schedule soon. We don't need them."

Layla gathered Musa into her arms and let Musa cried her angst out on her shoulder. She never meant for Musa to hurt so much, meeting her estrange grandparents. How silly she was to think it was going to be a happy reunion. She had planned to introduce Musa and Bloom to some of their family member to show them her appreciation for being her best friends.

Layla never had any close friends except for Ann, but the Winx Club became her sisters. How can she help Musa get to know and forgive her grandparents?

"They are not worth your tears and they are finding out what wonderful granddaughter that they missed out on. So dry those tears because Stella and Bloom are on their way and Batsi has a killer dance store in its mall."

"Okay," Musa wiped the tears, "but this dance store better be good."

"Would I lie to you?" Layla looked offended before breaking down and laughed.

"Sorry we're late." Bloom said as Stella and her walked through them, "Stella was forcing me to try on several outfits, but I decided to wear my blue pants and shirt."

"Sometimes you have no fashion sense." Stella said while looking at Bloom before turning to Layla, "Let's go!"

"Do you want to travel on a levabike or catch a shuttle to the mall?"

"You are considering riding in a levabike while I'm wearing this skirt especially when Snookum is not here to drive! I'll pass. The only one who can drive a levabike is you, Layla. When does the shuttle leave any way?"

"I can teach you to ride a levabike if you want. Also the shuttle arrives immediately after we press the call button." Layla explained.

Bloom pressed the call button and began to load into the shuttle followed by Musa, Stella, and Layla. They spent majority of the afternoon strolling from one end of the mall to the other. Musa stopped at the music store and Stella went straight to clothing store, while Bloom was divided between traveling to different bookstores and shopping for clothes with Stella.

Layla leaded the girls back to the bus toward the castle. They had spent most of day shopping, but they had enough time to put their package away before going to the beach.

"I saw the cutest dress that you might like Layla," Stella said as she glided over the stair while Musa, Bloom, and Layla climbed the stairs behind her.

"I have too many clothes already, but thanks for the offer. We have a good two or three hour left to go swimming and hopeful Piff and the rest of pixies are here. I don't know what I do without her." Layla said.

"Let put everything in our suite. I already have my bikini on underneath my clothes," Bloom said as she placed her hand on the door's wooden panel and the door opened. Musa, Stella, and Bloom went to their room while Layla placed her package on the small table in front of the couch.

"Are we ready to go?" Musa came through her door with two towels and passed one of the towels to Layla.

"I could still get a nice tan before it gets to dark," Stella stood in her red bathing suit followed by Bloom.

"Lets go! We don't have all day," Bloom headed toward the door followed by Musa, Layla, and Stella. They used the old path behind the castle toward the beach. Some of the members in Seelie Court were outside at the beach. Layla quickly peeled off her clothes and dived into the water followed by the rest of the girls.

"What do you think of Batsi so far?" Layla asked as she sent a huge wave toward Bloom and Stella.

"It's nice, but we still haven't seen much beside the castle and mall," Bloom diplomatic answered.

"Hey Layla, Are those the two guys that you were dancing with earlier?" Musa pointed to two men walking along the beach.

Layla turned toward the shore where Edmund and Numair were walking, "Yes, do you want to be formally introduce to them?" She waited for their reply before diving under the water and swimming toward the shore.

"Does she always have to go so fast under the water?" Stella complained before swimming with Bloom and Musa toward the shore.

"Do you think Layla like one of the guys?" Bloom asked as she sees Layla walking out of the ocean.

"I don't think so. You know how she feel about boys and she already been promised to someone as a baby." Musa answered as she finally felt the ground under her feet.

"I feel sorry for Layla. She doesn't have the right to fall in love," Stella said. "Look Layla waving for us!"

Layla stood beside Prince Edmund and Numair, waving for the Bloom, Musa, and Stella to hurry over to where she stood.

"Prince Edmund and Prince Numair, I would like to introduce you to my best friends: Princess Stella of Solaria, Princess Musa of Melody, and Princess Bloom."

"So I finally meet the infamous Princess Bloom. You had caused quite a stir in the Court when you caused the split of two prominent families in the Seelie Court hierarchy," Prince Numair gave a quick bow before talking. "It's a pleasure to meet you and I hope you enjoyed your stay at the Seelie Court."

"I hope you are enjoying Batsi. I'm sure that I can trust Layla to show you the end and out of the area. After all she did spend her youth causing mischief to the staff and member of the Court." Prince Edmund said jokingly.

"You seem to know Layla well. Are you friends?" Bloom asked.

"Friend is a little too kind for what we were. I would say rivals or opponent. We spent most of our youth fighting each other. I always peg Layla as a loner, but it's good to see her with good friends," Prince Edmund replied.

"We are very privilege to have Layla's friendship. We don't know what we do without her," Stella voiced her opinion. She had once though their group was complete without Layla, but she can't imagine the Winx Club without Layla there. Layla is just as important as everyone else in the Winx Club.

"She is very fortunate in her friends." Prince Numair replied. "Will you be attending the second dance of the day?"

Layla quickly stepped into the conversation, "No but we will be attending the early morning session. If you can excuse us, we should be on our way" Layla gave a bow before leading her friends down the beach.

"If you weren't so polite, I would almost call you rude, "Musa stated when they were far enough away.

"They are use to much worst from me and I didn't want you to hear any embarrassing stories about me," Layla confessed as she sat down on her towel with her legs folded.

"What's your story with Prince Edmund and Numair?" Bloom asked concern as she lay down on her towel with her head in her hand.

"Yes, what gives?" Stella added.

"It's hard to explain. We have a hate relationship for so many years. They use to torture me as a child and I had retaliated against them the best that I could against two boys who were four years older then me. I really want you to watch yourself around them. I would advise not to trust them if you can help yourself. I didn't want to speak for you. Do you want to attend the opening ball tonight?" Layla explained running her hands in sand while looking at her friends.

"I prefer to relax. There is plenty of time to attend balls, while we are at the Seelie Court and I want to call Snookum before it gets to late." Stella said while readjusting her sunglasses before leaning back against her hands.

"Are you sure that you're not a little bit attracted to one of them. There is a saying that there is a thin line between love and hate, but if you are sure, then I'll let it rest. What's your plan for tonight? I know Stella will be on her cell phone and there a good chance Bloom and I will be talking to our boyfriend as well," Musa asked.

"I might just walk around and try to remember some of my old hiding spot. "

"Who will be introducing me in Court?" Bloom asked.

"I was able to trace your third cousin on your mother side. He was gracious enough to agree to present you," Layla answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I know how important it is to know your birth family."

"Thank you."

They continued to relax until the sun set before taking the trail back to the castle to their separate rooms. Layla found herself still wide awake long after the rest of the castle has gone to sleep. She pushed the heavy down comforter off her bed and slipped on her slippers.

Layla exited her room and started toward the garden on the first floor. She felt her way through the darken hallways and perched herself on a bench facing the pond.

"Princess Layla, what are you doing out here this late?" A voiced asked from behind her. She turned quickly around and there stood Prince Numair.

"I couldn't sleep. It's amazing how many people are staying in this castle and at night it's still peaceful. What are you doing here?" Layla wrapped her thin robe tightly around her only to aware how thin here robe and nightgown are.

"I have to say the same," Numair took a sit at the bench, staring out at the pond.

"Is it so hard for you to call me Layla?" Layla glanced back at Numair.

"Do you prefer me to call you Layla?"

"You're not supposed to answer a question with a question and yes I prefer you to call me Layla. It's too weird to find my bullies so formal with me."

"Will you ever let that go? I do remember you gave as good as you got, "Numair asked.

"I prefer to keep the memory alive and the distinction between us. It's so easy to loose ourselves in the now and I don't want to forget."

"We are at an impasse because I want you to forget. Sometimes it's so easy to forget how young you are. Good night, Layla." Numair gave Layla a kiss on her forehead before heading back into the castle.

Layla watched Numair disappear into the castle before turning around and heading back to her room. She tried to ignore everything dealing with the frustrating Prince Numair. Even after reaching her room, she couldn't find sanity. She paced around her bedroom before lying down on her bed and hopeful sleep will.


End file.
